The Fabled Kudabbi
クダベ | romaji_name = Magōshinjū Kudabe | th_name = สัตว์อสูรคำรณ คูแดบบี้ | trans_name = Demon Roar God Beast Kudabbe | image = TheFabledKudabbi-HA04-EN-ScR-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Beast | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | atk = 2200 | def = 1100 | level = 4 | passcode = 89194103 | effect_types = Condition, Continuous, Trigger | materials = 1 "Fabled" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters | lore = 1 "Fabled" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters This card gains the following effect based on the number of cards in your hand: ● 0: This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. ● 3 or more: Destroy this card during the End Phase. | it_lore = 1 Tuner "Il Favoloso" + 1 o più mostri non-Tuner Questa carta guadagna i seguenti effetti in base al numero di carte nella tua mano. ● 0: Questa carta non può essere distrutta in battaglia o dagli effetti delle carte. ● 3 o più: Distruggi questa carta durante l'End Phase. | de_lore = 1 "Sagenhaft"-Empfänger- + 1 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Diese Karte erhält die folgenden Effekte, basierend auf der Anzahl der Karten in deiner Hand: ● 0: Diese Karte kann nicht durch Kampf oder Karteneffekte zerstört werden. ● 3 oder mehr: Zerstöre diese Karte während der End Phase. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur "Mythologique" + 1 ou plusieurs monstres non Syntoniseur Cette carte gagne l'effet suivant basé sur le nombre de cartes dans votre main: ● 0: Cette carte ne peut pas être détruite au combat ou par carte effets. ● 3 ou plus: Détruisez cette carte durant la End Phase. | pt_lore = 1 "Fabled" Tuner + 1 ou mais monstros não-Tuner Esta carta ganha um dos seguintes efeitos de acordo com a quantidade de cartas na sua mão: ● 0: Esta carta não pode ser destruída. ● 3 ou mais: Esta carta é destruída durante a End Phase. | es_lore = 1 Cantante "Fabuloso/a" + 1 o más monstruos que no sean Cantantes Esta carta gana el efecto siguiente basado en la cantidad de cartas en tu mano: ●0: Esta carta no puede ser destruida en batalla o por efectos de cartas. ●3 o más: Destruye esta carta durante la End Phase. | ja_lore = 「魔轟神」と名のついたチューナー＋チューナー以外のモンスター１体以上 このカードは自分の手札の枚数によって以下の効果を得る。 ●０枚：このカードは戦闘及びカードの効果では破壊されない。 ●３枚以上：エンドフェイズ時にこのカードを破壊する。 | ko_lore = "마굉신"이라는 이름이 붙은 튜너 + 튜너 이외의 몬스터 1장 이상 이 카드는 자신의 패의 매수에 따라서 이하의 효과를 얻는다. ●0장 : 이 카드는 전투 및 카드의 효과로는 파괴되지 않는다. ●3장 이상 : 엔드 페이즈시에 이 카드를 파괴한다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Fabled * The Fabled | supports_archetypes = Fabled | summoning = * 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Requires archetype specific Tuner Synchro Materials * Does not require specific non-Tuner Synchro Materials | m/s/t = * Cannot be destroyed by card effects * Destroys itself | attack = Cannot be destroyed by battle | misc = Variable effects | database_id = 8730 }}